I'll Walk
by ihavefoundmyedward2010
Summary: A one-shot based off of the song I'll Walk. All human AU


**A/N Here is another story. It is a one shot. I got the idea from the song I'll Walk by Bucky Covington. Also, for those of you who are reading my other story A Night to Remember, it will be updated hopefully by tomorrow. If you haven't read it, you should.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were leaving the prom heading to her house. Forks High decided to have our prom in Seattle. We had a two hour drive ahead of us. Let's just say things didn't go as planned. She is being stubborn as usual. I was trying to do something nice for her but, it blew up in my face.

"I can't believe you Edward! You dragged me to prom and then you embarrassed me in front of our friends!" She was fuming.

"How did I embarrass you? I was trying to be the best boyfriend ever. I was trying to make _you_ happy!" I rarely yelled at her. Actually, we hardly ever fought so their was no need to yell.

"Who said I wanted to go to prom? Who said I wanted you to sing to me in front of the entire senior class? I don't want everyone to notice me!" That stung. I was just trying to be nice and express my love for her. Apparently she didn't want that.

"Well sorry if I wanted to show my girlfriend how much I love her!"

"Just pull over Edward. I need to get out of this car." I pulled over and grabbed her hand while she reached for the door. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I needed her to talk to me, instead of running away.

"Please, Edward. Just let go of my hand. I need to think and figure things out. Just leave don't worry. I'll walk."

I drove home. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to get away also. I got home around eleven. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. That was our first real fight and I hated it. I finally fell asleep only to be woken up by my cell phone. I answered my phone hoping it was Bella. "Bella! I'm so sorr-," I got off by my dad.

"Edward, Bella is in the hospital. She got hit by a car." I hung up without hearing another word. I ran down the stairs to my Volvo and drove as fast as I could. I had to get to my Bella.

With me speeding, I got to the hospital in less than ten minutes. Carlisle was standing their waiting for me. "Where is she dad? I have to see her."

"Edward, you need to know some things first. When she was walking, the driver didn't see her around the bend. Also, her legs won't move."

I walked into her room and started to cry. I did this to her. I shouldn't have let her walked. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. She broke the silence, "Edward, can you please come and hold my hand. Right now I'm hurt and I don't understand. Let's just be quiet and later we will talk. Please stay, don't worry. I'll walk."

I took her hand and silently cried into our hands. I blame myself for this. At that moment, I knew I wanted to be with Bella for the rest of my life.

_A few months later_

These past few months have been challenging. I went to therapy with her everyday. She could walk very short distances but, it still hurt. She dad crutches that she could use but, she mainly stuck to her wheel chair.

Tonight, I am taking her and our families out to dinner. I had a reason for taking everyone out. But, right now, I am focused on getting ready. Bella, Alice, and Rose were in our bedroom getting ready. Bella moved in with me about a month and a half ago. I was down the hall in the guest bedroom with Jasper and Emmett.

"Why did you pick a restaurant where we had to dress up all fancy?" Emmett asked. If only he knew.

"I have my reasons. You will see later." It was almost five and we had to be there by five thirty. "Hey girls," I called.

"Yes?" They all said in unison.

"I hope you guys are ready. We need to get going." Why do they always take forever?

"Coming," I heard my angel say. She came out of our room in a midnight blue evening gown. She looked stunning. She wheeled over to me. I got down on my knees so that I could see her lovely face.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Ah, there is that blush that I love.

"Thank you," she whispered. I pushed her out to the Volvo and helped her get in. I would have taken the Vanquish but, the wheel chair wouldn't fit in the back.

We got to the restaurant in plenty of time. Bella and I were the last ones to show up. Dinner went extremely well. Now was the moment I have been planning. I stood up and said, "Can I have everyone's attention please." They all looked at me with curious eyes. I turned to Bella and got down on one knee. "Bella, I love you more than the sun and the stars together. We have been through so much. Will you be my bride?"

It seemed like I was waiting for hours to get an answer from her. She finally answered, "Yes, I will marry you Edward." I gave her a passionate kiss while everyone cheered for us.

_Wedding Day_

This is the most important day of my life and Bella's. I was standing at the alter waiting for Bella. I was giving her the wedding of her dreams. I think Bella was looking forward to her dad walking her down the isle. Then the wedding march started to play. I saw Charlie pushing Bella in her wheel chair. She still had a hard time walking, mainly because it hurt too much. She looked up to her dad and said, "I'll walk. Please hold my hand. I know that this will hurt. I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry. This is already hard. Let's go, don't worry. I'll walk."

And she did. She walked down the isle. She did have tears in her eyes but, I was so proud of her. My Bella did it. She sat back down in her wheel chair once she got to me. I got down onto my knees so that I was level with her. "I love you Bella," I whispered to her. She was mine and I was hers and I knew she would walk again soon.

**So what do you think? Please be honest. This is one of my favorite songs and I had the perfect story for it. For those of you who don't know the lyrics, here they are.**

**We were 18, it was prom night. We had our first big fight. She said "Pull this car over". I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for". I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.**

She said, I'll walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So just be quiet. And later we will talk. Just leave, don't worry. I'll walk.

It was a dark night, a black dress. Driver never saw her, around the bend. I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital, when they told me her legs still wouldn't move. I cried, when I walked into her room.

**She said, I'll walk. Please come and hold my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand. Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk. Please stay, don't worry. I'll walk.**

I held her hand through everything. The weeks and months of therapy. And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride. She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle. So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.

And says, I'll walk. Please hold my hand. I know that this will hurt, I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry. This is already hard. Let's go, don't worry. I'll walk

**Review! Thanks.**


End file.
